Once Upon a Crime
Once Upon a Crime is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighty-eighth case of the game and the thirty-second case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ivywood Hills, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank Knight wanted to see his daughter again after many years. He felt that if he got an autograph from Jenny Galguera, a teen soap opera artist and Frank's daughter's idol, his ex-wife would lift the restraining order that kept Frank away from his daughter. Frank and the player soon headed to the movie set of The Glass Princess only to find Jenny, dead with glass embedded all over her body. The player shipped the body to Roxie Sparks for an autopsy to start the investigation. Frank and the player investigated a sketching room and the Mr Sparkles, the production company of The Glass Princess, toy outlet. After finding enough evidence, they incriminated the victim's mother, Miranda Galguera, as the killer. After denying involvement, Miranda admitted to killing her own daughter. Miranda was jealous that her daughter was getting more fame than her, so when she went to the studio to see Jenny and saw her reflection on the mirror with Jenny, Miranda became enraged, and slammed her daughter against the mirror and stabbed her in the throat. Judge Dante sentenced her to 30 years in jail for the brutal murder of her own daughter. The troubles were not over for the Pacific Bay Police following Miranda's arrest. Chief Marquez warned Russell Crane for his mistakes in the previous cases. He soon made amends by helping Horace Foster subdue a brainwashed Gaston Dumas for a missing production script. Frank also consulted Trevor Neuman for advice on how to become a better father to his daughter. It seemed that the authorities' work in Ivywood would never be done. Summary Victim *'Jenny Galguera' (found on a movie set, her face encrusted with glass debris) Murder Weapon *'Glass Debris' Killer *'Miranda Galguera' Suspects C88GDumas.png|Gaston Dumas C88HFoster.png|Horace Foster C88TNeuman.png|Trevor Neuman C88MGalguera.png|Miranda Galguera C88SBlair.png|Susan Blair Killer's Profile *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer has read The Glass Princess. *The killer is on anti-depressants. *The killer wears earrings. *The killer wears an access badge. Crime Scenes C88MovieSetA.png|Movie Set C88MovieSetB.png|Princess Bed C88SketchRoomA.png|Sketching Room C88SketchRoomB.png|Drafting Tables C88MrSparklesA.png|Toy Store C88MrSparklesB.png|Toy Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Agenda, Music Sheet, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Jenny Galguera) *Examine Music Sheet. (New Suspect: Gaston Dumas) *Talk to Gaston Dumas about the tune from his Glass Princess book. (Prerequisite: Music identified to be written by Gaston; Attribute: The killer has read The Glass Princess; Profile updated: Gaston has read The Glass Princess) *Examine Victim's Agenda. (Result: Victim's Schedule; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sketching Room) *Investigate Sketching Room. (Prerequisite: Victim's Schedule unraveled; Clues: Bits of Plastic, Victim's Purse) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: Clock; New Suspect: Horace Foster) *Confront Horace Foster about his threat of firing the victim. (Prerequisite: Clock restored) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Scribbled Sheet) *Examine Scribbled Sheet. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Analyze Inkblot Test. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Trevor Neuman) *Ask Trevor Neuman about the victim's therapy. (Prerequisite: Inkblot Test analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses anti-aging cream; Murder Weapon registered: Glass Debris) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Toy Store. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Homage Shrine, Torn Paper) *Stop Trevor Neuman from vandalizing the Mr. Sparkles store. (Prerequisite: Toy Store investigated; Profile updated: Trevor uses anti-aging cream and has read The Glass Princess) *Examine Homage Shrine. (Result: Picture) *Examine Picture. (New Suspect: Miranda Galguera) *See how Miranda Galguera is holding up after her daughter's death. (Prerequisite: Miranda identified in Picture; Profile updated: Miranda uses anti-aging cream and has read The Glass Princess) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Movie Poster) *Analyze Movie Poster. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Susan Blair) *Question Susan Blair about the message she left to the victim. (Prerequisite: Movie Poster analyzed; Profile updated: Susan has read The Glass Princess; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Drafting Tables) *Investigate Drafting Tables. (Prerequisite: Susan interrogated; Clues: Pile of Sketches, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Pile of Sketches. (Result: Bloody Blister Pack) *Analyze Bloody Blister Pack. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on anti-depressants) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Movie Script) *Examine Faded Movie Script. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Gaston Dumas about what he thinks of the movie. (Prerequisite: Angry Message unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Susan Blair about working with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Susan uses anti-aging cream) *Investigate Toy Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Tablet, Broken Toy) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Daily Dawn Digital Article) *Ask Miranda Galguera about her daughter's fame. (Prerequisite: Daily Dawn Digital Article found in unlocked Tablet; Profiles updated: Miranda is on anti-depressants, Trevor is on anti-depressants) *Investigate Sketching Room. (Prerequisite: Miranda interrogated; Clues: Trash) *Examine Trash. (Result: Bloody Tissue) *Examine Bloody Tissue. (Result: Bloody Glass Shards) *Analyze Bloody Glass Shards. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Toy Camera) *Analyze Toy Camera. (09:00:00) *Question Horace Foster about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Toy Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Horace uses anti-aging cream, has read The Glass Princess, and is on anti-depressants; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Princess Bed) *Investigate Princess Bed. (Prerequisite: Horace interrogated; Clues: Security Laptop) *Examine Security Laptop. (Result: Security Laptop) *Analyze Security Laptop. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an access badge) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ivywood Confidential 2. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 2 *Help Frank ask for Trevor's help. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Toy Store. (Prerequisite: Trevor interrogated; Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook Label) *Analyze Notebook Label. (06:00:00) *Give the research paper back to Trevor. (Prerequisite: Notebook Label analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See why Horace needs your help. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Movie Set. (Prerequisite: Horace interrogated; Clue: Torn Script) *Examine Torn Script. (Result: Script) *Examine Script. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Gaston about the theft. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Bring back the script to Horace. (Prerequisite: Gaston interrogated; Reward: MALE Cowboy Shirt, FEMALE Cowgirl Shirt) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case's title is a pun on "Once upon a time", a cliché commonly used in English language storytelling. *The case's title may possibly be a reference to the 1992 ensemble comedy film Once Upon a Crime. **It could also be a reference to the Castle episode of the same name. .]] * It seems that The Glass Princess is loosely based on the famous German fairy tale, "Snow White". **Also, the name of the fairy tale may have been inspired by the 2010 fantasy novel Princess of Glass. *Mr Sparkles, the production company of the live-action adaption of The Glass Princess, is most likely a parody of The Walt Disney Company due to the apparent similarities between the two. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the killer and the victim are related. *In the "Sketching Room" crime scene, the castle drawing on the board to the left depicts Neuschwanstein Castle, which coincidentally appears to be the inspiration for Disneyland's Sleeping Beauty Castle. *A portrait of the Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci can be seen in the "Drafting Tables" crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ivywood Hills